Changement de vie
by ncistivafic
Summary: Callen est muté au Ncis de Washington par Hetty pour lui sauver la vie qu'il a bien failli perdre. Cette mutation va bouleverser le quotidien de l'équipe et dévoiler ce que certains personnages n'auraient jamais imaginé...
1. Prologue

**Changement de vie**

Prologue

_Je suis ici depuis deux semaines, rien ne pourrait me faire bouger de cet endroit. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, revenir dans le passé. Qui suis-je ? Je ne sais rien __à propos de mon passé, de ma vie, de moi..._

_Pourtant, je suis là, encore une journée, une journée ensoleillée, juste moi, dans cette maison, la seule qui me rappelle quelques souvenirs. Ici, il y avait une famille, ici j'ai eu de bons moments. Les minutes sont très courtes et le temps passe. J'attends ici un temps, qui ne reviendra jamais..._

_Je suis là depuis une éternité, je ne veux pas bouger. Je suis coupé du monde. Personne ne m'attends, enfin si, peut être quelqu'un. Une fille qui est plus que personne pour moi. Je crois que je l'aime et que c'est réciproque._

_Mon téléphone sonne, peut-être que c'est elle ou un ami, peut-être que je devrais répondre, mais je n'en ai pas envi._

_Tout autour du monde dans lequel je vis, tout le monde a une famille, tout le monde connaît son prénom. Une personne sait peut-être quelque chose sur moi, mais elle ne veut rien me dire. Mais je ne suis pas complètement stupide et je devine, il y a un lien entre ce que je ne sais pas sur moi et le fait que quelqu'un a essayé de me tuer trois fois cette semaine..._

_Bien, maintenant je dois répondre, c'est elle, Hetty, ma patronne._

_Elle m'a juste dit : « Vous devez partir d'ici, pour un mois, peut-être plus. Venez à l'agence, monsieur Callen. Je vous dirais où vous allez travailler. »_


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

-Je suis le nouvel agent.  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Je m'appelle Callen, G Callen. Mais appelez-moi Callen.  
-Oh ! Comme dans James Bond ? Vous savez : Je suis Bond, James Bond ! Non ?  
-Pathétique. Vous devez être Tony ?  
-Oui ! Comment le savez-vous ?  
-J'ai entendu parler de vous de nombreuses fois...  
-Ok... ! Vous êtes le nouvel agent. D'où venez-vous ?  
-De Los Angeles.  
-L.A. ?  
-Oui, L.A. Quel est le souci avec L.A. ?  
-Aucun. Il n'y a aucun problème avec L.A.  
-Et bien, il y a toujours un problème, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui... Euh... Est-ce que Gibbs sait que vous êtes ici ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Je suis juste ici aujourd'hui pour parler avec le Directeur Vance.  
-Son bureau est au second étage, porte de droite.  
-Merci ! A demain !  
-Ok ! Au fait : où allez-vous dormir ? Vous connaissez quelqu'un ici ?  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. J'ai un ami ici.  
-Ok.

Après cette conversation, il se rendit dans le bureau de Vance où il eut un briefing des opérations du NCIS à D.C.  
Ensuite, il prit sa voiture et conduisit jusqu'à l'appartement où il allait habiter. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Une fois arrivé, il montât les escaliers et frappa à la porte.

-J'arrive ! Fût la réponse

La porte s'ouvrit sur une magnifique jeune femme très étonnée de voir l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle.

-Tu ne dis rien bébé ?

Elle lui sauta au cou.

-G ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à D.C. ? Tu n'es pas à L.A. ? Lui demanda-t-elle entre deux baisers.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

-En fait, je ne travaille plus à L.A.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-C'est une longue histoire, chérie.  
-Ok. Entre ! Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?  
-Juste une bière s'il te plait.  
-Tiens !  
-Merci.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le canapé.

-Je t'écoute maintenant.  
-Attend. Avant de raconter mon histoire, promet moi que tu ne t'inquiéteras pas, peut importe ce que je dirais.  
-D'accord, tu as ma parole.  
-Donc, le mois dernier, j'étais sous couverture comme toujours, quand Sam m'a appelé pour me dire que ma couverture avait été découverte. Mais pour la mission, j'étais en affaire avec un groupe de terroristes russes. Plus tard, je marchais dans un boulevard quand une voiture est arrivée de nul part et deux hommes pointèrent des armes contre moi. Avant que j'ai pu bouger, j'avais quatre balles dans le corps et je m'écroulais au sol. Là dernière chose dont je me souviens était Sam penché sur moi et ton visage. Je me suis réveillé dans un hôpital. Sam était là et il m'expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Il me raconta que je n'étais pas trop gravement blessé, qu'aucun organe vital n'avait été touché et que je pourrais quitter l'hôpital une semaine plus tard. Mais bien sur, Hetty était inquiète pour moi, et je suis sur qu'elle en sait plus sur cet accident qu'elle ne veut bien le laisser entendre, car elle m'a dit que ceux qui voulaient me tuer ne s'arrêteraient pas de me chercher tant que je ne serais pas mort et enterré. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a envoyé ici pendant que le NCIS Los Angeles les cherche. Donc me voilà !  
-Tu es sur que ça va mieux ? Que tu es guéri ?  
-Personne ne t'as jamais tiré dessus ? Tu n'as jamais pris ne serait-ce qu'une balle ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire ironique.  
-Bien sur, c'est déjà arrivé, mais...  
-Chut... Il l'embrassa puis lui dit : Je vais bien, crois moi.  
-Je te crois, mais quand même...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, et se leva d'un coup.

-D'accord. Suis moi, je vais te montrer mon appartement. Voilà la cuisine, la salle de bain, et ici, ma chambre. Tu préfères dormir ici avec moi ou sur le canapé ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?  
-Devine...  
-Dans le même lit que toi ?  
-Comment tu le ...

Elle ne finit sa phrase, il l'attira vers lui et lui murmura tout en l'étreignant doucement :

-Je t'aime...

Le lendemain matin, Ziva arriva en premier au NCIS, comme chaque jour, Gibbs arriva après elle avec son éternel café, et après lui, McGee, et enfin, Callen. Tony était en retard, comme toujours.

Ziva et G avaient décidé de ne parler à personne de leur relation pour l'instant.

-Agent Callen ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Gibbs en tournant la tête en direction du bureau de Vance. Suivez moi.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'ascenseur. Gibbs l'arrêta et demanda à nouveau à Callen ce qu'il faisait là.

-Et bien, Le directeur Vance m'a transféré de Los Angeles à ici, dans ton équipe, expliqua-t-il.  
-Ok, je n'avais rien vu venir. Bon, bienvenu dans l'équipe ! Je suis content de te revoir !  
-Moi aussi !

Ils retournèrent dans l'open space et Gibbs présenta à ses agents leur nouveau collègue. Tony arriva juste à temps pour le discours de son patron.

-Voilà notre nouvel agent de Los Angeles. L'agent G Callen. Il est l'un des meilleurs agents que je connaisse, et il est spécialisé dans les missions sous couverture. McGee l'a déjà rencontré une fois. Donc, voici, Ziva David et Tony DiNozzo.

-En fait, nous nous sommes rencontrés hier quand il est venu voir le directeur Vance, dit Tony.

-Et nous nous connaissons aussi, coupa Ziva, quand j'étais sur la côte ouest, lorsqu'on cherchait Paloma Reynosa, j'ai travaillé sur une affaire avec le NCIS Los Angeles, et nous nous sommes rencontrés là bas.

-Très bien ! Tout le monde connaît tout le monde ! Nous pouvons travailler maintenant. Conclut Gibbs. Callen, ton bureau est ici : entre celui de Ziva et le mien.

-Ok.

Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna, et les agents comprirent que le travail était de retour. Les meurtriers ne prennent pas de vacances.

-Un marin mort ! Prenez vos affaires !

Tout l'équipe couru à l'ascenseur et se rendit sur la scène de crime.

(à suivre…)

Donnez-moi votre avis ! =)


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Une jeune femme était étendue sur le sol, elle avait le teint hâlé, et était plutôt belle, avec les yeux marron et les cheveux noirs.

-Elle s'appelle Lynn Rowley. Elle avait 34 ans et n'a eut qu'une mission à l'étranger il y a deux ans en Afghanistan. Commença McGee

-Et elle n'a pas eut de chance sur le sol américain… L'arrêta Ducky. Elle est probablement morte d'un traumatisme crânien… Je pourrais t'en dire plus après l'autopsie, Jethro. Oh ! Qui est ce nouvel agent ?

-Je suis G Callen, répondit le jeune agent en question. Je viens de Los Angeles.

-Eh bien, bienvenue dans notre famille ! Je suis Donald Mallard, mais appelez moi Ducky, lui sourit-il. Vous êtes de Los Angeles ? Je me rappelle, quand j'avais 30ans, j'étais à Los Angeles. Pendant que je marchais dans un boulevard, j'ai vu quelque chose d'incroyable, il y avait…

-Duck ! L'interrompit Gibbs. Vous parlerez plus tard. Heure de la mort ?

-Oh ! Désolé ! Approximativement quatre heure ce matin…

-Merci

Après cela, toute l'équipe retourna au NCIS.

-Notre victime était marine : Lynn Rowley, 34ans, pas de petit ami, pas d'enfants, pas de famille. Dit Tony.

Ziva continua :

-Elle a un appartement dans le centre-ville, et… désolée, je ne me sens pas bien… Elle quitta rapidement l'open space pour aller jusqu'aux toilettes.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demandèrent Gibbs et Callen en même temps.

-Je ne sais pas… Répondit Tony

-Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas bien digéré… Suggéra McGee

-Bon, il faut que j'aille voir Ducky et Abby, et je dois prendre un caf pow au passage. Tony, McGee : allez voir son supérieur à la base navale. Callen, attends Ziva, vois si elle va bien et allez à l'appartement de la victime.

-D'accord boss ! Répondirent-ils ensemble.

Ils quittèrent un par un l'open space, et Callen partit à la recherche de Ziva, pour qui il commençait à s'inquiéter. Après l'avoir chercher dans tout le NCIS, il alla à l'autopsie et découvrit sa Ziva en larmes, en face du corps de Lynn Rowley. Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Chérie qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

(à suivre ! hésitez pas à commenter ^^ )


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

-Juste… Ne me demande pas… Le supplia-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Callen ne dit rien, il la prit juste dans ses bras pendant que Ducky les observait en silence depuis la porte de salle d'autopsie, avant de retourner au Labby pour ne pas déranger les explications en Ziva et Callen. Après quelques minutes, elle commença à se calmer et sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à la voiture de Callen pour aller à l'appartement de la victime.

-Tu la connaissais… N'est-ce pas ? Demanda gentiment Callen sur le chemin.

- Oui… Elle… Lynn était… une des mes meilleures…. amies, à Tel Aviv… de 14 à 18 ans… On a rejoint le Mossad en même temps… Tout ce que j'ai appris venait d'elle… ça peut faire peur dit comme ça, mais c'était une des meilleures tueuses que j'ai connu… Mais pendant que j'entrais en tant qu'agent à 18ans, elle y est entrée directement en tant que tueuse à gages à la solde du Mossad et elle est partie directement pour l'autre bout du monde pour exécuter un contrat en Amérique du Sud. Elle est venue ici aux USA l'année suivante et a obtenu la double nationalité grâce au Mossad… Ensuite, j'ai juste su qu'elle travaillait dans la navy à Washington, mais je ne l'ai pas revue depuis le jour où elle a quitté Israël…

-C'était une sorte de cellule dormante aux Usa, c'est ça ?

-C'est ce que je pense… Elle était honnête, crois moi, si elle tuait quelqu'un, ce n'est pas parce que ça lui rapportait de l'argent, c'était seulement parce que c'était nécessaire, quand la sécurité de sa patrie était en jeu…

-Je te crois… Murmura-t-il sans grande conviction.

-Tu penses qu'elle était comme moi quand on s'est connus : capable de tuer quelqu'un sans aucune hésitation… et oui, elle pouvait. Mais je suis sure qu'elle a changé avec le temps… Comme moi : quand tu vis et travailles dans ce pays, tout est différent : tu ne peux pas voir les choses avec le même regard que dans un désert à Israël.

-Bien, alors pourquoi quelqu'un l'aurait tuée ?

-Je n'ai pas de réponse… Je ne comprends pas… Elle était tellement prudente : peut-être autant que Sam…

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu es sure de vouloir monter voir l'appartement avec moi ? Lui demanda-t-il. Tu peux m'attendre dans la voiture…

-Je peux venir… je pense… Lui répondit-elle pendant que G arrêtait le moteur.

-Ok ! Allons-y !

Ils montèrent tous les deux les escaliers en silence et entrèrent dans l'appartement, arme au poing. Lorsqu'ils finirent d'inspecter chaque pièce, l'habituel « R.A.S » ce fit entendre. Ils commencèrent donc à chercher des indices.

-Et bien, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle avait une vie privée énorme… Remarqua Callen

-Oui… Acquiesça Ziva. Pas de décoration, de photos, de lettres, de livres ou d'ordinateur… Cet appartement est vide…

-Il y a quelque chose sous le lit ! Callen s'agenouilla et prit une vieille photographie ainsi qu'une seringue. On la donnera à Abby, dit-il en montrant la seringue. Ensuite, il regarda la photo. Zee… pourrais-tu venir voir ça ?

Elle prit la photo : deux jeunes femmes souriaient : Lynn et elle. Elle la retourna et traduisit une phrase écrite en hébreux :

« Sœurs pour toujours, l'espoir fait vivre : nous nous reverrons un jour… »

Elle essuya une larme et Callen la prit dans ses bras.

-On doit rentrer au NCIS… Il n'y a rien de plus à voir ici… Les pièces ont été nettoyées avant notre venue. Je prends les photos et on part. Lui promit-il avant d'ajouter doucement :

-Je t'aime…

Ensuite, ils retournèrent au Ncis pour montrer ce qu'ils avaient trouvé à l'équipe et apprendre ce que Tony et McGee avaient trouvé de leur côté.

(à suivre…)


End file.
